Moving in is hard to do
by HowlShield
Summary: This is going to be a series of one-shots that I have for the characters. Chapter 1: Moving in a bit differently. Chapter 2: Shower troubles, and some construction. Chapter 3: Steph, DJ, and Michelle talk about infertility. Chapter 4: The family celebrates Max's 6th birthday and Jackson's love of skateboards begins.
1. Move in Day

A/N:I was thinking back on Fuller House, and I remembered how bothered I was that DJ actually made Max and Jackson share a room. There was no need for it, other than the writers wanting to shove Full House down our throats. So please, enjoy my new living set-up.

* * *

When DJ opened up the door to Ramona's new room, the young girl was not pleased. The room looked tiny, especially for an almost teenaged girl!

The women stepped back, and DJ came up with a plan.

"Are you thinking the same thing I'm thinking?" Stephanie questioned. She had come up with a solution of her own that would make everyone happy.

"I think so. You can say it." DJ allowed her sister to speak.

00000

The family all sat around the kitchen table to hear DJ laying out the new room set-up.

"Okay, so Aunt Stephanie will be staying downstairs, and Jackson and Max, you boys can stay in your rooms. Tommy and I will be moving up to the attic, where Tommy will take the twins' old room. After all, if it fit two babies, it will fit one just fine. Kimmy will take the big bedroom, and Ramona will move in to Grandpa Danny's old room! If in a few years when Tommy gets older we have to readjust, we'll figure it out then."

Surprisingly, Jackson was not happy with the new rooms. "How come Ramona gets the bigger room?" His grandfather's room was the second biggest regular bedroom in the house, only after the big bedroom that had been his mom and aunt's when they were younger, and afterward his two aunts. This didn't include the basement or the attic, but those were 'adult rooms' and he had already been told months prior that he couldn't move there.

Used to her son's quick remarks, DJ's response was just as fast. "One, yours and Max's rooms are already set up just as you like them, no need to move more things around than we already have too. Two, Ramona is a pre-teen girl and if she's anything of a shopaholic like her mother was, she's going to need the bigger closet and more room for chests or clothes racks. And three, the space will give her a place to practice her dancing if the living room becomes an issue. However, if you want the bigger room, we can always go with my plan to have you and Max share the big bedroom and Ramona can take yours." DJ said the last part with a smirk on her face knowing that her son would readily take the deal if it meant he didn't have to share a room with his younger brother.

Jackson's eyes went wide and he stuttered a response in agreement of the original set-up.

Ramona still had a concern however, now that her mother would not be living in the attic where she would also be able to use the personal bathroom. "Do we all have to share the second-floor bathroom?"

DJ thought it through. She didn't particularly want her family just walking into her open bedroom to use the bathroom up there, but she also knew that five people sharing one bedroom could become a nightmare. "Hmm. Maybe what we can do is, Ramona, Max, and Jackson share the bathroom on the second floor. Aunt Steph, Kimmy, and I can use the attic bathroom."

This seemed to work for everyone, and they all went to help move the girls and baby around to their new bedrooms.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot. Stay tuned for more.


	2. Shower Troubles

A/N: So this is a continuation to the last one. There may be a random order as the stories continue. Enjoy!

* * *

It w

as 10 in the morning when they had started moving and they had only _just_ finished. It was 9 at night when Stephanie called for a delivery of Chinese food, and the family relaxed for the first time all day. Everyone needed a shower, but no one could decide who should go first.

"Max needs to shower first since his bedtime has already passed and you all have school tomorrow. Come on sweetheart." DJ walked a sleepy Max up the stairs. The young boy hadn't yet mastered the art of turning the water to a perfect temperature, and his mother would often help, especially in times when he was tired.

"Ramona can go next. The longer I wait, the later I can go to sleep." Jackson decided.

"Kimmy decided that this would be a good time for her to go, as she wanted her hair dry before going to bed.

DJ came down the stairs as Kimmy was going up, telling her not to waste all the hot water.

Stephanie, who was still finishing her rice, made her view known, "I call all my showers from now on at night!"

"I call mornings!" Ramona called.

"Me too!" came from DJ.

00000

Once almost everyone was showered, they all went to their own (and for some of them, new) bedrooms. Stephanie was still up after everyone else, as DJ had bathed Tommy before her own shower. Stephanie rocked her youngest nephew to sleep with the sound of water in the background.

Once her sister came out, fully dressed in her pajamas, she left, going to the linen closet beside her old bedroom, grabbed two towels, and went for her own shower. Stephanie cleaned off the makeup that adorned her face and turned on the water to hot, letting it soak her tired body. Once she was finished, she flipped her hair, wrapped a white towel around it, and then wrapped a fluffy, blue towel around her body. She brushed her teeth, and headed to her room. As she came out of the bathroom, she realized how her sister's bed was in the open; that for the next few years, every time she walked out of the bathroom, she would be walking into her sister's room. Stopping on the second floor to grab a second white towel, she went to the basement and changed into her pajamas, putting the dry towel on her pillow, and went to bed. Stephanie spent a few minutes thinking about how to solve the issue of her sister's living situation, before sleep overtook her tired person.

00000

"Wake up Aunt Steph! It's Monday and you have to take me to school!" Max had decided that her warning from the previous morning had not been enough, and was again jumping on her bed to wake her up.

Stephanie slowly got out of bed and grabbed the boy around his middle, carrying him up the stairs on her shoulder. They sat down for bacon and eggs, curtesy of DJ Fuller, and ate their meal with the family. Stephanie went to change into some comfortable, yet stylish, clothes, and did her makeup. By the time she got back upstairs, Max was dressed and tying his shoes. DJ was putting Tommy in his stroller, and Jackson, Ramona, and Kimmy had already left in Kimmy's car. Stephanie walked Max to school with Tommy in tow, and waited for him to go inside before returning home for her babysitting duty.

When Tommy was napping, Stephanie went on her Facebook, looking up an old acquaintance who had friended her a few years prior. Just as she hoped, he had his phone number on his profile and she sent him a text.

Charles now owned a construction company, and Stephanie hoped he could put up a wall and door in the attic, creating a hallway to separate DJ's room from the bathroom and Tommy's room. He accepted the job straight away, but he wanted to do it on the weekend, free of charge, as a thank you to Stephanie for helping him as a child.

00000

Charles came over on Tuesday, after work, and went to see what he would be dealing with. He spent the day with Stephanie, and she gave her old school frenemy a tour of the house. He suggested that it would be nice to build a half-bathroom on the first floor, by the laundry room. This would add a third toilet for people to do their business when the bathrooms were occupied by shower takers.

When Saturday came, so did Charles, who put up a wall, a door opposite Tommy's door, and a smaller door at the end of the new hallway, with some shelves, which would become a second linen closet. He worked on this project for a few days, coming after his work, and having dinner with the family. He then started the half bath, although it would take longer to finish.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed a throw back to Charles. He was the kid who was abused and was taken away when Uncle Jessie called the police.

Also, I used the layout from Full House for Tommy's new room. It was on the left next to the bathroom, and bigger than it was depicted in Fuller House.


	3. Late Night Talk

A/N: This is a story of DJ talking to Stephanie, with Michelle added in. It starts off with a simple question, which turns into a talk of infertility. Enjoy.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the big move, and things were looking up. Fernando had moved in and was sleeping in Kimmy's room, Ramona had completed her room makeover, DJ had bought Max a scooter and Jackson a new skateboard, and the new construction was finished.

One night, as Stephanie was in her room, strumming on her guitar, her older sister sat beside her on the bed, a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. Her legs folded to the side, she watched her sister for a few minutes before she asked what had been on her mind.

"Hey Steph, I haven't noticed you get your period lately…You used to get pretty moody around that time, but I guess being a teenager, it is tougher then."

Stephanie put down the guitar and turned to her sister, bringing her knees up to the chest, wrapping her arms around her legs, and resting her chin on her knees. She sighed before speaking. "Deej, you remember how I told you I couldn't have kids?"

"Of course. How could I forget something like that?" DJ was slightly confused on how this had anything to do with her question, but if Steph wanted to bring it up, she would be more than willing to listen and be there for her younger sister.

"Well, I found out about that because I stopped having my period a few months before. I was worried, as pregnancy tests were negative, and I wasn't gaining weight and didn't have morning sickness or anything. I finally went to the doctor and found out I had 'Premature Ovarian Failure'. Early menopause, really. I ran out of eggs pretty much. No more period, no more fertility." Stephanie laid back for a few minutes, her hands over her face, before she sat back up and looked at DJ, who was silently crying.

"I…I could maybe donate some eggs? Maybe we could freeze them?" DJ wasn't exactly sure what to say in this situation. She was a doctor for animals, and wasn't exactly sure what to do with this very human problem.

"Deej, I don't know if that would be the best option." Stephanie gave her a half smile. "You're getting older, you know? The eggs aren't going to be as healthy." She didn't want to sound rude, but it was true. After 35, the eggs hold more complications.

"Well, what about Michelle? She's still young." DJ wanted so badly to make her sister's pain go away, but this was a very difficult pain to live with.

Stephanie looked at DJ with tears in her eyes. "I haven't told her yet. She's my little sister, she's always looked up to me. I can't tell her how much of a failure I am." Stephanie sat on her bed crying. It was rare for her to cry, she had always been so tough. But this was one issue that she didn't know how to handle.

DJ got up from her position against the headboard and held her sister in her arms. Steph may be taller than her now, but she'd always be the little chatterbox DJ used to hold in her arms. The two sat crying on the queen-sized bed, the guitar lying next to them. Finally, Stephanie pulled back and wiped her eyes.

Looking into her sister's eyes, DJ spoke, "I think you should tell Michelle. She won't see you as a failure at all. I don't think you're a failure. Nobody will. These things just happen to people. But maybe it would be good to tell her in case this is genetic. We don't want Michelle to suffer this pain too, do we?"

Stephanie hadn't thought about the possibility of Michelle having Premature Ovarian Failure, too. Maybe it would be best to tell her. However, there was a problem, "Deej, she's busy in New York. How am I supposed to tell her?"

DJ pulled out her phone. "Maybe we should video chat with her? It'd still be face to face."

Although it wasn't the preferred method to talk about this, it would have to do. "It's 11 here. What time is it over there?"

"8. She should be home by now. Let's try."

Stephanie pulled out her tablet and called _Michelle Tanner_. After three rings, a familiar blonde came on the screen. "Hey Steph! How are you? How's the Brady Bunch? ... Are you crying?" Stephanie's eyes were still red and puffy, and DJ came on as well.

"Hey Michelle. We were just talking, and Steph has something she has to tell you."

"Of course. Whatever it is, we can tell each other anything." Michelle was worried about her sisters. DJ especially had always tried not to cry around her

"Michelle. I…I find out a few months ago that…that I have kids. I have Premature Ovarian Failure. It means that I had early menopause. Which means that I don't have any more eggs. I just needed to tell you." Stephanie had to say this around the lump in her throat.

"Oh no, Steph, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" The look on Stephanie's face showed she wasn't alright, but her response said otherwise.

"I'm okay. But these kids, I've fallen in love with them since I moved in, you know? And now, I might want my own and can't have them. I found out a while ago, when I was in England, but at the time I was fine with it. I wouldn't have to stop being DJ Tanner if I accidentally got pregnant, you know? It…it didn't seem so bad at the time. But now, it's hard." Stephanie's voice was cracking again, and she looked away from the video, not that it made a difference as Michelle was crying as well.

"Michelle. We think you might want to get tested too. It didn't happen to me, but we don't know if this could be genetic. Maybe you can freeze your eggs and save them in case it does happen to you as well." DJ was on the screen now.

"I can freeze my eggs? Do you think Steph could use them? I can donate eggs to you Steph! I want to help in any way I can." Michelle's voice had become strong and determined again, wanting to protect her older sister.

Stephanie looked back at the screen. "That would be amazing Michelle. But I really think you should be tested too, just in case you need to save the eggs for yourself. I just needed to tell you, even if you do see me as a failure."

Michelle was astonished by her sister's words. "Failure? Why would I ever see you as a failure? You two are my big sisters, I've always looked up to you, and always will. Deej, you've been so strong since Tommy died. You've been there for the boys as much as possible. And Steph, you left being a dj, your dream of performing for people, to help DJ take care of those guys. Even after so many years, you two are still the most amazing people I've ever known. If there's anything I can do to help, I'm just a call away. Alright Steph? Deej? I'm here. And only a plane ride away if need be. I'll make an appointment with my doctor, and we can see about it. I am really glad you told me though, Steph. I love you. And I love you too, DJ."

"I love you, too, Michelle." The two sisters in the basement spoke in unison.

"Call me any time, okay? It's getting late over there, so goodnight." The women blew each other kisses, and turned off their screens.

Stephanie put the guitar on its stand, and her tablet on her desk, and went to turn off her light. DJ got into bed with her, cuddling with her sister, who she knew needed her tonight.

* * *

A/N: If you guys can't tell, Stephanie is my favorite character. So this breaks my heart, but it also makes me hold on to this girl.


	4. Max's 6th Birthday

A/N: This is Max's 6th birthday. (As well as the start of Jackson's love for skateboards.) Enjoy.

A/N2: When Fuller House aired on Feb 26, 2016, Jackson was 13 (date of birth: July 26, 2002), Max was 7 (DoB: April 28, 2008), Tommy was less than 1 years old (DoB: May 23, 2015), and Nicky and Alex were 24 (DoB Nov 12, 1991). So in this story, Max is turning 6, Jackson is 11, Nicky and Alex are 22, and DJ isn't even pregnant yet.

* * *

April 28, 2014

It was Max Fuller's 6th birthday. The whole family was celebrating at the Tanner house, where Danny and Teri live alone. The only people missing were Aunt Stephanie, who is in England, and Aunt Michelle, who is in New York.

The kids, including Joey's four, were playing outside. Max and Jackson were being taught to ride longboards by the twins. Nicky taught Max, simply because his board is longer and closer to the ground, making it easier for the younger boy. DJ had forced them into wearing their bike helmets and pads, which had received complaints from Jackson, until Tommy threatened that he wouldn't be able to try at all without protection.

"I'm almost 12, why can't I decide what's safe or not?" Jackson complained to Alex.

"Come on kid. It's your first time, you don't want to fall and break something. We wore helmets when we first got them too, right Nick?" Alex poked his elbow into his twin's side, motioning for him to play alone.

Catching on, but not quite the best at lying, he tried to soothe Jackson, "Oh, uh, yeah. All the time. Even now, when we try something new. Or, uh, plan to go fast. Yep, all the time."

The encouragement from his 22-year-old, super cool, cousins was enough to get the helmet and pads on, and ready to ride. Unfortunately for Jackson, he had to start off at the beginning, which included stepping onto the board when it was still on the grass, to find out which foot he skated with.

After confirming that Jackson rode regular (with the left foot in front and the right foot pushing), Alex allowed Jackson to get on the board on the back porch, while the older cousin pushed.

The afternoon went like this, with all the kids allowed to take a ride.

Jackson was loving the experience. He enjoyed the feeling of riding along, but he also wanted to try tricks. The twins explained that the longboard wasn't used for Tony Hawk style tricks, and that he would have to get a vertical skateboard.

When Max's turn was over - he wasn't the biggest fan of skating- he went inside to grab a soccer ball, and anyone who was off the longboards passed the ball around.

As sunset came, DJ announced that it was time to sing and eat cake, with gifts afterwards.

Nicky and Alex ran inside, to help their father with a special surprise in the living room.

After several minutes of trying to get the kids inside, DJ finally succeeded. Nicky popped his head in the kitchen door, and asked everyone to come into the living room. When they did, they were met with a wonderful surprise; Aunt Steph and Aunt Michelle were on the tv, hooked up to Alex's laptop. The lights were turned off, and Uncle Jesse walked in with the cake, lit with six green candles.

After the song, Max made his wish, took off the candles, and made the first cut, all while Tommy photographed him. When everyone had finished their cake, it was time for gifts. Max opened up clothes from his grandfather, a set of goofy glasses and a big box of different candy from Joey, and a slide trombone from Uncle Jesse, Aunt Becky, and cousins – Jesse had wanted something cooler like a guitar or drums, but Becky had other ideas. His parents had gotten him new furniture for his room, as he had outgrown his last bed and he would be needing a desk for school, as well as clothes and toys. Even Jackson had gotten him a gift: more candy.

Finally, the twins brought out a big box. "It's from Michelle and Stephanie. Happy Birthday kiddo." Alex said as he pushed the box in front of his cousin.

Max undid the bow, allowing the big blue ribbon to fall. Then, he tore into the side of the birthday wrapping paper and ripped it apart. On the side of the box was a picture of a bike. Tommy grabbed a scissor from the table beside the couch, cut the tape on the side of the box, and pulled the bike out.

"It's firetruck red. We thought you'd like it." Michelle spoke from the tv.

"I love it! Thank you, Aunt Michelle. Thank you, Aunt Stephy."

"Of course, Mighty Max. We love you!" Stephanie said.

The bike came out, ready to ride. With no training wheels, Max would finally have to learn to ride a big boy bike.

Tommy took Max out to the front sidewalk, and holding on to the back, they spent a little while riding the bike. Eventually DJ called them back in to enjoy the rest of the party.

* * *

A/N: I hope this wasn't confusing for anyone who doesn't skateboard.

A/N2: If you would like me to write anything specific, don't be afraid to review. I might be able to write something.


End file.
